Wraiths of the Autumn
by MagicKittyPixie
Summary: Two contractors are racing against time and other contractors to unravel the secrets of Dr. Yamagoochi's research from PANDORA. Please R&R... *Chapter 12 & 13 Added*
1. Info about Us

Hello I am MagicKittyPixie and this is a story that my close friend Kuma Sennin and myself have come up with. We were discussing one day Contractors and their powers and what their payments were and then we came up with characters and started role-playing to relieve boredom. Afterwards we had come to the conclusion that the conversation could be used as a fanfic. So we went forth and came up with this.

So this is a combined story of our thoughts and imagination and we hope you guys enjoy. (Also Kuma Sennin doesn't have an account encase you were wondering.)

* * *

**SUMMERY:**

Two contractors are racing against time and other contractors to unravel the secrets of Dr. Yamagoochi's research from PANDORA.

**PLEASE Read and Review... you'd make a very happy MKP and a very happy Kuma ^_^**


	2. Meet and Greet and the Plan

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: This story is the work of MagicKittyPixie and her friend Kuma Sennin**

Re-edited this for Dear4Life because they asked for me to put more spaces for the paragraphs. Hopefully this meets your approval Dear4Life ^_^

Please R&R people... and send a comment on what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Meet and Greet... and the Plan**

**

* * *

**

The sun was just starting to set over the city. A small figure darted from the road and down the hill towards the riverbank. The small figure was female, looking about 18 or 19 years old. Her shoulder length hair flew out behind her as she made her way towards the figure standing by the water.

"Dude! I thought you were a normal person!" The girl finally managed to catch her breath as she stared up at the man she came to meet.

He was taller then her and was wearing a trench coat and an old detectives hat. The rest of his outfit looked normal, black shirt with black jeans and ordinary shoes. He wore his hat low over his eyes obscuring his face.

"I've seen you so many times and never once thought..." She stared up at him in awe.

"Looks can be deceiving." His voice had a tenor tone to it. He lifted his head so she could see a bit of his face.

"Sure can!" The girl grinned up at the male who looked about her age. "Bet you didn't think–!"

"I don't remember meeting you before now." He cut her off, his face didn't betray an emotion.

"Well... I noticed I've passed you once, or twice." Her face held a sheepish expression.

"Must have been unimportant." He dismissed.

"I guess..." She pouted slightly hurt.

"My apologies." The man politely bowed a small bow.

"Uh... No problem?" Her thin brows furrowed together, confused at the change of behavior. "So what are we supposed to be doing? And what do I call you?" Deciding to shrug it off her confusion.

"You can call me Wraith and what we will be doing depends on what you are capable of." Wraith held out his hand towards the girl.

"Kukukukukuku." The girl snickered sinisterly then grinned as she shook his hand. "I blow things up!"

"Very flashy." Sarcasm laced his voice.

"By the way, I'm Autumn Summers. Also known as Aki Natsu or Natsu Aki in Japanese." Her grin turned into a soft smile.

Wraith took out a piece of paper and wrote it down. "I'll remember that."

"Okay...What can you do?" Autumn grins and tilts her head to the left.

"I can enter people's minds and learn everything they know." His voice had yet to change.

"Whoa..." Her eyes widened. "That's an awesome power."

"It comes with a price, it's not as simple as you might think." Wraith's tone sounded slightly worn.

"Everything comes with a price..." Autumn waved her hand dismissively. "Fame and fortune gives you exposure to the public... Contractors powers have a price." She eyed him for a moment then looked towards the night sky. "I wonder which one is mine..."

"You'd have to go to the observatory to find out." Autumn looked back down to Wraith with a confused look. "That seems to be the easiest way."

"Or make a big enough scene so then people refer to me by my messier code."

"Once again, flashy." Sarcasm yet again laced his voice.

"What's wrong with flashy? You don't like flashy?" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unnecessary movements are not needed; making a scene over something so simple will only bring trouble for yourself and everyone around you." Wraith stated it as if it was as simple as the alphabet or counting to 3.

Autumn felt slightly dishearten. "...I guess so..."

Wraith shook his head. "Being flashy is only necessary for distractions."

"Dang..." She muttered under her breath then perked up. "How often do we need distractions?"

He shrugged. "When ever you see fit."

"Um...maybe that's not such a good idea to leave that up to me to decide." A small sweat drop appeared on the side of her face, as she tried to smile.

"You're the physical hand, you're the one who would need to get in to get the job done. I'm just the information broker." He explained slowly.

"How can I get into places?" She blinked with a small frown. "Most people give me weird looks because of my hair, its purple and it has yellows and oranges in it..."

"I suggest you either dye it or get a wig."

"But...but..." She fumed. "I don't want to change my hair color just yet!"

"If you can get the job done with how it is then it shouldn't matter." An almost smile touched his lips.

"Where am I supposed to be getting into anyways?" Autumn growled. Silence met her.

After a few moments she asked. "Hello? Did you zone out?"

"Sorry I'm here." Wraith seemed to have snapped out of his daze.

"Okay, where is this job I'm supposed to be going to and what am I supposed to be looking for... seeing as how you're the informant..." She gave him a dirty look.

"We need to infiltrate PANDORA and find out what they're working on." His tone was flat.

"PANDORA?" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "As in that science place that experiments on things from the gate?"

"That's correct." Wraith nodded. "What they're working on is very important to the people who've hired us and they want to know the details."

An awkward silence fell over them. Autumn clenched her fists then snapped.

"How do I get in a high tech place like that? Do I look like the CIA?" She glared at the water. "Plus contractors can't get close to the gate like that..." Her voice became even softer and lowered to a whisper. "I heard there are ghosts there..."

"Leave getting in to me." He held his hand out in a calming matter. "And as long as you don't enter the gate you should be fine."

"How do you expect to get in?" She glared at him.

"Have you forgotten already what I can do?" Wraith sounded agitated. He took a deep breath. "If I enter your mind we can get to the gate." His voice now held certain type smugness. "When we get there I can enter the minds of others and make them think you have clearance."

"Oh yah! Sorry..." Autumn flushed embarrassed then narrowed her eyes. "I have to wear a lab coat, don't I?"

"If you want to blend in." Wraith shrugged.

"And I can't blow anything up?" She asked timidly.

"Not unless you want to give yourself away, if they find out we're contractors then its game over." He warned. "This is a really dangerous job we're doing not many have ever come back after going in.

"So we're on a mission with a high possibility of not coming out?" She raised her right eyebrow.

"That's correct." Wraith nodded.

"Dang..." She muttered in disbelief.

"Didn't you find out what you were getting yourself into before you signed up?" There was confusion in his voice.

"Um...my rents almost up and I don't have the cash..." She sighed. "So I took whatever I could... most logical thing right?"

"A part time job would have been easier." Wraith yet again was using sarcasm.

"But not as fun..." Autumn whined.

"But I can say if we pull this off you won't have to worry about rent for a while." He assured her.

She grinned. "Neat! This job may be more fun then blowing things up!"

"More fun?" Wraith said carefully. "Then blowing things up?"

"Uh... fun is not in your vocab is it?" She half smiled, half winced.

"I know of the word. I just don't think fun is necessary when work is involved." His voice was back to a deadpan voice.

"Yah, I guess..." Autumn felt her face fell.

"After the jobs done, you can have as much 'fun' as you want; just don't get caught." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kukuku..." She snickered then grinned. "Okay! So when do we get started?"

"Yes, right after I check myself into the hospital." Wraith nodded.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. How this Works

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note:**** This story is the work of MagicKittyPixie and her friend Kuma Sennin**

Re-edited this for Dear4Life because they asked for me to put more spaces for the paragraphs. Hopefully this meets your approval Dear4Life ^_^

Please Read and send a comment on what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: How this Works**

**

* * *

**Autumn blinked then slowly spoke. "I have to come with you right?"

"If you want." Wraith shrugged.

Tilting her head to the right she frowned. "And why the hospital?"

"Well I'm not just going to leave my body lying around." He shook his head. "It could get damaged."

"Why are you... oh..." Autumn confusion turned to a smile. "That's your payment?"

"No, its just part of my contract. When I use my power I leave my body in a coma like state until I return." Wraith yet again shook his head. It was like explaining everything to a two year old.

"Holy crap..." Autumn whispered. "And the hospital just lets you check in?"

"This isn't the first time I've used my ability. They have a record of me at the hospital for falling in and out of comas. If I say I feel ill they'll give me a room."

"Ooh..." Autumn looked like a fish gaping at the water. "Dang... and you need to transfer into my body..." After a few moments of contemplation, Autumn eyed Wraith suspiciously. "Do you take over my body?"

"I don't need to; it'd just be the easiest way to get in with you." Wraith ignored her piercing look. "And no, you have full control of all your motor systems. I just go along for the ride until I switch hosts."

"Oh okay!" Relief flooded her as she smiled. "So do we have like fake passes and that? In case they do checks and that right?"

Wraith puts his hands into his pocket. "Of course, they were supplied to us before the job, here's yours." He took out a pass on a cord and handed them to her. "I don't know why they wasted their time making some for me, not like I'll use it."

"Do they know you're power?" Autumn took the item from his hands carefully.

"No, all they know is I'm able to get the job done." There was that deadpan tone again.

"Ah..." It was all she could say, staring down at the pass in her hands.

"I'm only telling you cause you're on a need to know bases." Wraith explained. "Before we leave I need to know, are you on the grid?" His tone was sharp and serious.

"Grid?" She frowned confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you on their watch list... Are you being observed?" He tipped his hat up to look into her eyes. A small frown marred his face.

"Not that I know of..." Her frowned deepened as she tried to remember. "I haven't killed anyone..."

"Have you ever seen an observation ghost?" Wraith's gaze was piercing.

Autumn shook her head. "Nope."

He narrowed his eyes. "How much do you know?"

Autumn went rigid; a slight panicked look crossed her features. "Uh... a little bit of this and a little bit of that. I've only had my powers for 3 years..." She held her hands up in defence. "Sure I let off an explosion now and then but it's generally in a place no one notices or cares and it's too small for it to affect anything!"

"Hmm." He pondered for a moment. "If it comes down to it, would you be able to kill someone?" He was watching her carefully, gauging her reaction.

Autumn was shocked for a moment. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "W-well I don't think I want to..." She stared at the ground. "But if I absolutely had to get away sure... or injure them enough so they can't get me." She peered up at Wraith unsure how to read his expression. "I generally keep my head covered when I'm out and about causing mischief." A bashful grin spread across her lips.

"Hmm." Wraith regarded her for a moment before pulling his hat back over his eyes. "Well by the sounds of it, you're an amateur. You just like to cause trouble and have stumbled into a game that you don't know the rules of."

Autumn laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. She immediately straightened up when Wraith shot her another piercing glare.

"Another contractor won't think twice about making your star fall. You can not think twice about them either."

"I know that..." She flinched and looked down at the ground after receiving her scolding.

"But I've never came across another contractor, until now..."

Wraith sighed. "I still don't see the rationality of getting into this just over money."

"I like the place I'm living at." Autumn watched him carefully. "...And yah..."

"That is no reason to risk your life." Wraith snapped.

Autumn backed up, frightened. "I didn't realize I was! Not till you explained it to me..."

Wraith turned away from her his voice softer. "It's not too late to back out now, I can get the job done either way."

"But... I want something to do." She moved forward and grabbed his arm, making him turn towards her. "And I don't back down!" Her expression was nothing but serious, her tone sharp and determined.

"If you go in there as you are with out hiding you face then you'll never be able to return to a normal life." His voice was cold. "Let alone stay in the place you like to live.

"Well...as long as I can get out and put my stuff in a safe place and find a new one...I'll be fine." She gave him an awkward smile. "It gives me something to do instead of moping around."

Wraith let out a sigh, realizing there was no logical way to convince this girl of reason. "Let me put it to you like this; your job is simple. You just need to get in there and make eye contact with one of the doctors. Once that's done then I can take it from there, there is little need for you to stick your neck out."

Autumn was silent, thinking over what he said. "But how will you get out?"

"I'll have to wait till someone leaves." He dismissed her concern.

"Ah..." Autumn stared down at the nametag feeling slightly hurt. Her left eye twitched.

"Mana(1)... a secretary..." Her voice laced with venom. "Dang..."

"Is there a problem?" He raised an eyebrow at her display of disgust.

"Well I can meet up with any doctor as a secretary I guess..." Autumn tried to find something positive about the current situation. "Please I don't have to wear a skirt!" She began to panic. Wraith smirked at her apparent fear of being in a skirt, and she backed away gaping at him.

Getting a grip on herself, she shook her head. "So we go and drop off you're body?"

"Yes, we can leave as soon as you change." Wraith nodded his head.

"Change? Into what, a pumpkin!" She snapped clenching her fists to her sides.

"You can't be serious about going in there with what you're wearing now." Wraith nodded to Autumn's outfit.

She looked down at her loose dark tank top, then her black baggy pants, and finally her combat boots. "Um... what am I supposed to wear and where exactly am I changing?" A sweat drop appeared on the left side of her face.

Wraith heaved a sigh. "Why are you asking me? What does a secretary normally wear?" He paused staring at her boots. "I don't think combat boots will pass off very well."

"Um... the ones I've seen wear skirts or dress pants, and a blouse and um... heels..." She pouted. "But I only own these and a pair of flats."

"...Will we have to go shopping then?" Wraith expression was of disappointment and his voice sounded tired.

"Um... I have a skirt and blouse somewhere at home..." She frowned as she thought of where they could be. "Probably in a bag... tucked out of sight." Her left eye twitched again.

Wraith just sighed; his shoulders slumped forward a bit.

"Crap! I have to color my hair!" Autumn clamped her hand to her head, gripping her hair and groaned.

"A hair net and wig would work just fine." Wraith shook his head.

"I don't have a wig." Her voice sounded small as she pouted.

"Well it's not a long term employment. I don't think it'll matter very much on your hair." Wraith assured her.

"Yah..." Autumn nodded, letting her hands drop to her side. "Hmm. I could leave my hair...and just worry about the cloths." She smiled. "Okay so my place first then we drop off your body?

"Or we could go our separate ways now and meet outside the gate." Wraith suggested.

Autumn's face fell. "Uh... I guess so..."

"All right, well I'll see you there then." He eyed her,

"Um okay..." She perked up. "Bye!"

"Bye." He nodded and turned away from her.

"...Mana, out of all the aliases..." Autumn shook her head and sighed. "It had to be Mana..." She walked the same way she came earlier, while Wraith went the opposite way she did.

* * *

(1) Mana means love or affection

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. This is What Happened

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: ****This story is the work of MagicKittyPixie and her friend Kuma Sennin**

This chapter didn't have to be re-edited as much

**FINAL CHARACTER POVS!!!**

Please Read and send a comment on what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: This is What Happened**

**

* * *

**

**Wraith's POV...**

**

* * *

**

As I walked away I could feel Autumns eyes watching me for a short time. I looked back just in time to see her leave. She was around my age and seemed like she could be trusted. But there was something off about her, something I've never seen in any other contractor. As I reached my car my head started to pound, I leaned on my car to steady my balance. The headaches have been coming faster as I popped some pain killers I took a deep sigh. I took one look back at where she was standing moments earlier and just shook my head.

As I sat in my car outside the hospital I took some last minute precautions I made sure to write down everything that just happened, as to not forget, knowing that Autumn would be waiting I decided to get going. I opened the glove compartment and placed the note inside after taking off my jacket and hat I locked the door to my car and walked to the entrance. As I entered the hospital an oh so familiar scent hit my nose.

"The smell of a hospital there's nothing like it." I rubbed my nose as I approached the front desk. A man with blonde hair and grey eyes approached me, by his attire he appeared to be a doctor so I disregarded any threat.

The man smiled at me, then reached out his hand and said "Hello I'm Dr. Paris, I'm new here is there anything I can do for you?"

I put on a fake smile as I shook his hand. "My name is Kontou Nox, you can call me a regular customer here." I faked a laugh as I rubbed the back of my head.

Dr. Paris laughed at my joke in a polite manor. "So what can I do for you?"

Thinking this will be a good chance I made my move "Well you see my head really... argh!" I grabbed my head and fell to one knee.

As I made eye contact with Dr. Paris I activated my power and transferred over. Inside his head I watched as he and everyone else panicked around me. Dr. Paris's thoughts raced into my mind.

'_Man why does this have to happen on my first day!'_ He thought.

**Maybe you should go get some air?** I requested.

'_Yeah, yeah air will help.'_ Dr. Paris stood up and walked outside as he breathed a deep breath of fresh air I saw a cat bathing in the sun. I knew that would be my ticket to the gate.

**

* * *

**

**Autumn's POV...**

**

* * *

**I ran back up the hill to the road. I turned, the wind whipping my hair about my face, to watch Wraith walk the opposite way of me.

'_So we're from separate parts of town.'_ I turned back to face down the road I needed to get home.

I sighed and looked down ground, closing my eyes. _**It's not too late to back out now; I can get the job done either way. **_Wraith's words still circled around in my head.

'_I could still back out of this, I have no clue what I'm doing._' I opened my eyes and lifted my head up. _'No, I won't back down; this is my chance to prove that I can handle things. It's a simple infiltration to retrieve data and get out. I won't leave until I'm sure both of us are out. We're a team and we will work together.' _

I grinned as I started jogging to my apartment. _'I'll prove that I can be trusted and that I am reliable.'_

Once I had turned left and went down 3 more blocks I reached my ever-loving place.

Okay so maybe I don't like where I live, but I do need the money. I'm late on my payments and the stupid landlord won't fix my fridge or stove. I needed the money so I could get out and get a new place. I am a contractor so I fit the job description. I felt my throat constrict slightly as I reach my door and inserted the key.

_'But what if I don't make it out alive... No, I can't think like that! I need to think rationally, like every other contractor... like Wraith.'_ I sighed as I turned the key and opened the door. I closed it behind me and turned on the light. I kicked off my boots, locked my door and glared at the apartment.

"All right! Let's do this!" I growled and started to tear apart the room looking for those clothes.

Not under my bed. Papers and sketches scattered around my room. I opened up the closet door and went through everything. I came up with nothing. I began to get very frustrated. I stared up and saw a small bag on the top shelf. I went and grabbed the step stool and stood on my tiptoes. Even adding the extra 5 inches to my 5' didn't help when I stretched. I hopped once almost reaching the bag. I hopped again and caught the bag. Too bad that the stool fell forward and I fell backwards with paint kits, and pencils and the bag falling on me.

I growled as I pushed myself up off the ground. I glared at the offending objects and the stool. My left eye twitched as I picked up the bag. Inside were two dresses, and a couple of skirts. I picked out a black knee length skirt and put the bag on my bed. I looked around my drawers trying to find a blouse. I found a pale pink blouse in the bottom of my middle drawer. I found some tights in the back of my top drawer. I placed these items on the bed. I glanced around the room frowning.

"I'll clean later..." I walked into the bathroom.

I stripped away my clothes and turned on the hot water once it warmed up I scrubbed myself clean.

After showering and drying off I put on the clothes begrudgingly. Glancing in the mirror I decided I looked secretary enough. I picked up the pass and looked at the picture. It shouldn't be hard to make me look like her.

I searched for my makeup and started applying it. It took me a couple of minutes but I had perfected it. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I picked up the tag and went to get my flats. I put them on opened my door and closed it. I locked the door and walked to the nearby hotel. I had enough cash to get me a taxi close enough to the gate as possible then I'll walk from there.

'_This is going to be a long night.'_

_

* * *

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Getting In

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: ****This story is the work of MagicKittyPixie and her friend Kuma Sennin**

Please Read and send a comment on what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Getting In**

**

* * *

**

It was already dark by the time Autumn had reached the gate. She glanced around, feeling worry creeping up on her. _'I have no clue what he looks like now...'  
_

A white fluffy cat walked up to her and brushed against her leg.

She glanced down smiling. "Hey kitty, how's it going?" She went to pet it but it ducked out of her reach. It stared up at her blinking. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"My options were limited..." That cat spoke with a straight face.

Autumn paled a bit and backed up. "Uh... uh... t-talking cat..."

The cat sighed. "Why is this always the reaction I get?"

Autumn's eyes widened. "Wraith?" She said cautiously.

"Took you long enough to catch on." He licked his paw then brushed his ear.

"W-well... I thought you only could use it on people..." She rubbed the back of her head with an awkward smile.

"When did I ever say that?" His tail flicked back and forth.

"You didn't... I assumed." She muttered to herself.

"Just assuming things isn't something contractors normally do." Wraith fixed her with a piercing stare. "You're an odd one, Autumn." Autumn just laughed nervously.

"Well come on let's go." Wraith beckoned her toward the gate. She nodded as he started walking closer to the gate.

"Um... how are you getting in with a cat body?" Autumn asked softly.

Wraith stopped and turned to face her. "I'm not, I'll transfer to your body as soon as you get in, I like to keep the time I'm in someone's body to a limited amount."

"Ah, okay." She nodded in understanding.

He began to walk again. "If I'm in too long, bad things happen..."

Autumn followed Wraith in the fluffy white cat's body. "I don't know if I want to know..."

"Probably not." He stopped a good 10 feet from the door. "Well, are you going in?"

"Yes..." She hissed at him.

"Before that, look me in the eyes." Wraith sat down with all the pride of a feline.

"Okay..." She crouched down to his level and stared into his eyes.

The cat's pupils glowed red then dimmed. The cat looked up at her and meowed. It then ran off.

She blinked then smiled. "Bye-bye kitty."

**If you're done we should go in. **Autumn froze for a second then stood up and straightened her outfit.

'_Now I have a voice in my head. My parents always said I was fubar-ed_(1)_.'_ Autumn giggled to herself.

She heard Wraith sigh**. I can hear what you're thinking...  
**

"Well here goes nothing... uh everything?" She said as she walked up to the door. _'How do I get in again with the security?'  
_

**Just go up to the door and show them your clearance.  
**

'_Okay...'_ I stood in front of the door and flashed the nametag.

**Did you open the door?  
**

'_Don't they have to open it for you?'_ Autumn growled in frustration.

**Well they can't see through**** walls****, Autumn. You either have to show it to the camera or we won't get anywhere from here.  
**

Autumn felt her face heat up._'Where's the camera?'  
_

**To your upper left.**

Following Wraith's direction she turned and looked up. The camera swivelled to face her as it had sensed she was there and staring at it.

She smiled and held up her pass. _'If I act happy they'll think I'm human.'  
_

**Sometimes I wonder...** Wraith sighed again.

'_They're running checks aren't they?'_ She stared at the door and shivered slightly.

**It's normal.  
**

'_How long does it take? My legs are freezing!'_ Autumn shivered again.

**A couple of minutes.**Autumn swore that there was amusement in his voice.

The lock flashed green and Autumn opened the door. She grinned as she stepped into the building. 'Yes! We're in!'

**That's the easy part.** Wraith warned.

'_Easy part? What's next?'_ Autumn started glancing around. The walls and floors of the inside was white. Doors and corridors lead this way and that.

**You supposed to find out where you're to go. Try and find somebody to ask.  
**

'_Reception desks help, there's one to the left. I'm going to pull the newbie card out.'_

Autumn walked over to a small reception desk where a young woman with emotionless blue eyes and blonde hair sat and typed. She stopped typing and looked up when Autumn stood in front of her, staring unblinkingly at her.

"Hello, I'm Yoshimitsu Mana. I've just started and I forgot where I was supposed to go." She smiled softly.

"I will check the records for you." She spoke in a monotone voice after regarding

Autumn for a few moments. She began to type on the keyboard.

'_She sounded like a robot!'  
_

**She's a doll; she can only do what she's programmed to do.** Wraith explained.

'_I've never seen one before.'  
_

**I know; I can see that.  
**

Autumn shifted her weight from foot to foot as the reception typed away.

"Go down that hall to your right and make a left, then go through 2 doors and you should be at your station." The doll spoke not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Thank you." Autumn bowed politely and went in the direction she was told. _'Do you know which doctor you're supposed to target?'  
_

**His name is Yamagoochi. That's all I got on him.  
**

'_Okay, turning left now.'  
_

**Be careful, it seems you're being watched.** Wraith warned.

Autumn felt some of her hairs on the back of her neck stand up. _'Don't look in the direction of the eyes right?'  
_

**Yes. I can see what you see but I can also feel when an observation ghost is near by. Stretch and look to your back right, but don't make it look like your looking.  
**

Autumn stretched her arms over her head the casually looked around. _'Human can't see them right? So if I just look past it I'm fine?'  
_

**Yes that's correct.  
**

Autumn spotted a blue thing sticking out of the wall but continued her glancing around not letting her eyes linger on it. _'Okay I think I found it.'  
_

**Just don't make a face.** Wraith warned.

'_I didn't make a face.'_ She went back to face forward after surveying the entire hallway.

**Good.  
**

'_Is it still following? I can't tell.'_ She resisted the urge to brush her hair down.

**No. It seems to be off our trail.** Wraith and Autumn breathed a sigh of relief.

'_That's good...'  
_

"HEY YOU!" A loud male voice ran through the hallway.

**Shit!** Wraith cursed and Autumn flinched.

* * *

(1) Fubar-ed, F-ed Up Beyond All Reason/Recognition ^_^

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	6. The Scares

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Hei may appear in the next chapter or the one after that!**

Please Read and send a comment on what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The Scares**

**

* * *

**Autumn slowly turned around to face the person who just yelled at her. The guy was a tall and paunchy, with pig like eyes, a big nose, and dark hair that was balding. He wore gray pants and a white dress shirt.

"Me?" Her voice went slightly squeaky at the sight of the man. Maybe the newbie card wasn't the right one to use.

"You're the new secretary?" He demanded narrowing his piggy eyes on her. "Yoshi... something or other..."

"Y-yes sir." Autumn nodded her head trying hard to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"You're late!" The man snapped.

Autumn's face went blank. _'Is that all?'  
_

**Who is this bozo?** Wraith hissed in her mind.

"You, young lady, are two minutes behind schedule...WE DO NOT ACCEPT TARDINESS HERE!" He bellowed causing Autumn to back up a bit. "But because you're new, I'll go easy on you." He glared at her. "But tomorrow you won't be so lucky."

He straightened himself up. "I'm the head secretary, Jones. I give out the paper work and you're job is to get it done! Got it?" He narrowed his eyes. "And what's with that hair! You better fix it the next time I see you."

'_Well that answers that question...'_ A sweat drop appeared on the side of her face.

**Head secretary eh? Can you make eye contact?  
**

'_Sure I can.'_ "I'm really sorry. I got lost, but it won't happen again." Autumn stared up at the man with her head slightly bowed.

Her pupils glowed red for a split second then went back to normal. "So uh...which desk is mine?"

Wraith inside Jones mind was shifting though and switching some memories.

"Right this way Mam." Jones gestured towards a door.

Autumn smiled sweetly. "Thank you Mr. Jones." Jones eyes glowed red then faded back.

'_Wow, that worked well.'_

**His memories will come back soon, I've found out where Yamagoochi is.  
**

'_Where? And what's our time window?'  
_

**Through this door and down the hall you'll find an elevator, if you take it down we will find Yamagoochi, apparently he's being kept on house arrest**_**.**_There was a pause before he spoke again. **I'd say we have a very limited time before they catch on.  
**

'_Okay.'_ Autumn goes through the door and glances around till she saw the elevator. _'Does my card get me down there?'_ She started walking towards the elevator.

**No but if you put the code**** 7-8-4-2-1-7-6****, you should be given access.  
**

Autumn stared down at the keypad for a moment, and then took a deep breath as she punched in the numbers.

**There's going to be some tight security. Be ready**_**.**_ The elevator door opened up.

'_I will. I guess I should get in the elevator now.' _Autumn began to fiddle with her pass as nervousness crept up on her.

**Whenever you're ready.  
**

'_Here we go...'_ She took a deep breath and entered the elevator.

'_Now which button?'_ She stared at the up and down buttons.

**Try the down one.** Autumn pushed the button as Wraith sighed.

'_I hate elevators...'_ Autumn groaned as dizziness took over for a second.

**So I'm afraid to ask, and I know I should already know the answer... but do you have a plan?** There was a hint of uneasiness in his voice

'_Um... I'll improvise when I get down there.'  
_

**We need to get Yamagoochi out of here. With him we will have all the information we need.** Wraith reminded her.

'_Hmm. Once we get him can we sneak him up to the upper level then blow a hole in the wall and run?'  
_

**I can probably mask a couple people's memories but blowing a hole will be a hard one...  
**

A random thought hit Autumn. _'Am I posing as someone else?'  
_

**You're new here so probably not.** Autumn felt her face fall.**  
**

'_Well I put on a ton of makeup to look like my picture so I should be fine...'  
_

**Make up or not, they will know you from your star.**Wraith hissed.

'_Okay, so no blowing holes in walls... wait is there a car place in here?'_ Autumn struggled for a moment before the word hit her. '_PARKADE! Is there a parkade here?'  
_

**Do I look like a map to you?**He snapped annoyed. **If there is then Yamagoochi will know of it.  
**

'_Hopefully there is... I could hot wire a...'_Her train of thought was interrupted by the ding of the elevator door opening.

'**Here we go. Be careful.'  
**

Autumn slowly walked out of the elevator glancing this way and that. She spotted files on top of a desk. _'Hey look, file folders. I can't look like a secretary without some of those.' _

She walked towards the desk.

**It's too quiet.** Wraith hissed as Autumn picked up the folders.

"HANA!" A loud commanding female voice rang through the hall.

Autumn jumped into the air. _'Why does everyone shout in this building?'_

**Do you know them?  
**

'_Nope but I might as well play along right?'_ She turned to face the person who yelled at her. _'Though I thought I was Mana... not Hana...'  
_

"Y-yes?" She sweat dropped at the sight of the scary lady in front of her.

"I told you to get those file to sector B..." The lady's tone was cold as she narrowed her eyes at Autumn.

'_Help!'_ Autumn paled and gulped.

**One sec.** Wraith attempted to transfer but got transferred back. **I can't get in... She's**** wearing glasses...** He growled.

'_Dang... Plan B.'_ Autumn gave her an awkward smile. "Uh... uh... sorry Mam."

"I should have you fired for your incompetence! You've been slacking off these past 3 months! Get moving... NOW!" The scary lady snapped.

"Yes Mam! Right away Mam!" Autumn immediately looked for the section that said B and sprinted to that corridor.

"And wear your lab coat!" The lady continued to yell.

Autumn rounded a corner and leaned against the wall and sighed.

**Is she dumb or blind?** Wraith sounded slightly amused.

Autumn looked up to see what was against her back and blinked twice before letting an evil grin split across her face.

**Judging by the prescription on those glasses I'd have to say a bit of both. Now what are you grinning at?  
**

Autumn stood up straight and picked up the lab coat and name tag. _'She looks just like me, as Mana doesn't she?'_ Autumn points to the picture on Hana's tag. _'Think I should use it?'  
_

**I don't see the problem with it, but what is her stuff doing here?  
**

Autumn glanced at the board after slipping on the lab coat. _'Looks like she checked out 5 minutes ago.'_She took off Mana's tag and put it into one of the pockets then put on Hana's tag. _'She has more clearance then Mana.'  
_

**Hopefully it'll be enough...  
**

'_Yah...'_ Autumn shifted through the folders. _'There's writing on these folders... dates?'  
_

**Anything useful? **His voice held curiosity.

Autumn opened one of the folders that were the most recently dated. _'Yamagoochi is in this sector.'_ She pointed to the top of the page.

**What else is in the folder?  
**

Autumn shifted through the papers. _'Uh... complicated stuff... Can you understand them?'_ She slowly shifted through them so Wraith could read.

**Hmm. So this is what they were working on... Those bastards...** Wraith growled. **Come on lets hurry and get him and get out of here.  
**

'_He's in room 2012...'_ Autumn started looking at the doors.

**Nicely named for what they have planned...** Wraith's voice dripped with sarcasm.

'_It's too complicated for me to understand the schematics and that. And there were way too many big words.'_ She sweat dropped at the thought of those papers.

**It's all right, I'll explain later.** Wraith assured her.

'_So we keep this file? Should we shift through the others?'  
_

**Hold on to them they'll be useful when we get out.  
**

'_All right.'_ She stopped in front of room 2012. "Well here we go..." She whispered as she put the card into the locking mechanism.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Hei may appear soon!!  
**


	7. Dr Yamagoochi

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Hei will appear in Chapter 8!**

Please R&R and tell us what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Dr. Yamagoochi**

**

* * *

**The light on the door turned green and the door clicked open. Autumn pushed the door open and carefully entered the dimly lit room. From the makes of the outline the kitchen was to the left, and the living room was in the center. To the right there were outlines of two doors. Most likely those rooms where the bathroom and bedroom.

'_What does Yamagoochi look like again?'_ Autumn squinted in the dark.

**I only know his name, detail of how he appears where not given, I only know he's an older man.**

In the corner a man sat hunched reading something. The man grey haired, wore rectangular glasses with a think mustache. He wore brown slacks and a blue button up shirt. He had looked up when the door had clicked shut and stared at Autumn.

"Hana?" He squinted then smiled.

**You're pretty popular around here 'Hana.'** Wraith sounded amused.

'_Oh be quite...'_ Autumn hissed mentally and smiled, "Hello, Dr. Yamagoochi. How are you doing?"

Wraith chuckled. **I wonder if this will be that easy.**

"Fine, yourself? I haven't seen you in a while." Dr. Yamagoochi placed the book down on the table.

Autumn sweat dropped. "Sorry... there's been some complications." Autumn frowned slightly. _'I need you to find us a way out and get the information.'_

**To do that, I need you to find a way to get his glasses off. If you just grab them there could be complications so be careful about it.** Wraith warned.

'_Okay...um...'_ Autumn stepped forward and smiled sweetly. "Um, Dr. Yamagoochi, there's something on your lenses!"

Dr. Yamagoochi took off his glasses and stared at them. "Where?"

Autumn put the folders down on the table and stared into his eyes. "Right here silly." She took his glasses and began to clean them.

For some reason Autumn could see Wraith mentally face palm. Wraith sighed. **Like taking candy from a baby.**

Autumn's pupils glowed as Wraith transferred over.

'_Wow, he must really trust Hana to let her take his glasses like that...'_ Autumn blinked in confusion as the doctor rubbed his forehead.

Yamagoochi's eyes glowed then Wraith transferred back into Autumn.

**All right... I learned some useful information; I'm not exactly sure what he was working on since it's all such a mess. But I got the info... and I know how to get out of here.** Wraith paused then chuckled. **He also thinks you're hot...**

'Thank you... and oh god...' Autumn tried not to shudder as her hand touched his as she handed them back. "Here you go. All better." She smiled sweetly.

**We need to get him out of here without him making any noise... how do we go about this?**

'_I think Hana may be the one supervising him. So I'm thinking of telling him his life is in danger will do the trick.'_ Autumn took a deep breath. "Dr. Yamagoochi, there is something important I need to tell you..."

"What is it Hana?" Yamagoochi frowned slightly, concern flashed across his face.

She took another big breath. "You're life is in danger... someone has compromised your whereabouts and we need to get you out of here ASAP." She tried not to smile. _'I sound so smart saying this.'_

**...Yeah...sure...** Sarcasm laced Wraith's voice.

'_Do you think I over killed it?' _Autumn sweat dropped. _'He kind of went pale...'_ She stepped forward concern etching her face. "Dr. Yamagoochi? We need to get out of here."

**He looks frozen... Did you give him back his glasses?**

'_Yes I did... They're just still in his hands...'_ Autumn tone became sharp. "Dr. Yamagoochi! Snap out of it!"

Yamagoochi flinched and then placed his glasses back on. His hazel eyes dulled. "How do you know that it's been compromised?"

'_Well lets see... We just infiltrated your entire...'_ Autumn snickered mentally.

**Operation and we know what he's working on... I don't think telling him that will go over to well.** Wraith finished her sentence. **Just make something up... You should be a natural liar.**

'_Yah...'_ Autumn sighed. "I overheard someone talking outside the offices and one of the managers had came to me privately and told me to find a safe place to hide you until everything is sorted out." Autumn bent down and picked up the folders. "That's why you haven't seen me in a while, I've been looking for a safe place that only I will have access to."

**Times running out, lets just grab him and go.** Wraith had all but snapped.

Autumn shifted the files over to her left arm and grabbed Yamagoochi's hand with her right hand. "Please, Dr. Yamagoochi. We have to leave now before it's too late... I have the folders and data. We need to go now."

'_Wraith there is a parkade right?'_

**Yes... its all kind of fuzzy but I seem to have a mental map of the area.** Wraith confirmed. **We need to go up the elevator one floor and then go down the hall to the left. After that, two doors we should be in the parkade.**

'_Oh thank you!'_ Autumn sighed. _'No blowing up walls.'_

**Flashy...** Wraith muttered, irritated.

Autumn gently tugged on Yamagoochi's hand. "You should take you're book with you, it'll be a long drive." She smiled softly.

**You're getting good at this...**

'_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_ She sweat dropped mentally.

Yamagoochi picked up his book and smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Let's go then."

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Hei will appear in Chapter 8  
**


	8. BE PREPARED

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Hei will appear in Chapter 8!**

Please R&R and tell us what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: BE PREPARED**

**

* * *

Yes, With My Teeth And Ambitions Bared...**

**Be Prepared!**

**Yes, With Our Teeth And Ambitions Bared...**

**Be Prepared!**

_Lion King, Be Prepared sung by Scar (a.k.a. Jeremy Irons)_

_

* * *

_**Be careful of guards, if they see him with us it'll just make it harder. You'll have to tell him a lie so he won't get suspicious of you sneaking around. **Wraith warned as Autumn and Yamagoochi made their way to the door.

"We have to be careful of the guards..." She glanced around outside the room after she opened the door. No one was there. "Some of them are working for the ones who want you dead."

"Oh dear..." Dr. Yamagoochi heaved a huge sigh. "I knew this research would only lead to trouble..."

"It happens." Autumn pulled the doctor towards to the elevator. "But don't worry, no one knows that I know that I'm taking you away to somewhere safe." Yamagoochi raised an eyebrow. "Except for the manager who told me to get you out of here."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you about this research Hana. I don't want to put you in anymore danger." Yamagoochi voice full of regret.

Wraith let out a small grunt.

"Right now, we have to worry about your safety." Autumn said as she stepped into the elevator.

"Why did you changer your hair color?" Yamagoochi frowned slightly as the entered the elevator.

"I guess I wanted a change." Autumn shrugged but smiled up at him.

"You look more younger." The doctor smiled down at her. "I don't know many people who can make that hair color work out."

'_Oh my god... I'm blushing...'_ Autumn felt her face heat up. "T-thank you."

'_Wraith... I feel bad for posing as her now...'_

**Whatever... the old man's feelings aren't important... all that's important is what he knows. **Wraith sounded upset.

'_Yah... you're right...'_ Autumn sighed. _'And he's concerned about Hana... not me...'_

**...Lets just go...** Wraith growled.

'_Sorry Wraith...'_ The elevator dinged as the door opened.

Both autumn and Yamagoochi peeked out and glanced around the deserted hallway.

"This way..." She whispered to Yamagoochi as she tugged him down the hallway on the left.

**Where is everybody? Why are there no guards? This isn't right...**

'_I don't know...it's too quiet...'_ We turned the corner and froze.

Autumn felt her heart clench. "Oh my god..."

Laying face down on the ground was Hana's dead body. _'Oh my god... oh my god...'_

**Autumn! Calm down! Whoever did this could still be close by!** Wraith snapped trying to get Autumn to pay attention to what was going on around her.** Autumn, are you listening to me!**

'_She's dead... I can't believe she's dead...'_ Autumn started to tremble.

**SNAP OUT OF IT!**

"H-hana?" Dr. Yamagoochi stared down at the body then ripped his hand out of Autumn's. "Who are you?"

Autumn looked up at him frightened. "What have you done to Hana and these people?"

"I-I didn't do anything." Autumn turned back to the where Hana lay dead and noticed the other bodies.

Several guards were also dead; all but three were face down or turned on their side away from where Autumn and Dr. Yamagoochi stood. The guards who were facing up had a look of horror on their faces. It looked like they had screamed to death, their faces permanently contorted in pain. There were no signs of wounds or blood on the victims.

"Oh no, oh no." Autumn muttered under her breath.

**Shit! What kind of monster would do this?** Wraith growled. **There must be a contractor near by... but to kill so many guards without setting off an alarm. **Wraith took in a calming breath. **Autumn we need to move! NOW!**

A scream sounded from behind Autumn, causing her to jump. She spun around and clamped her right hand to her mouth to muffle her cry. She tightened her hold on the folders, pressing them closer to her chest.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**HEI APPEARS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. The Killer

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait... -_-' fanfiction was giving loading issues  
**

Please R&R and tell us what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Killer**

**

* * *

**Dr. Yamagoochi's face was contorted in pain, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The doctor's body spasmed for moment before slumping forward, dead. A black, gloved hand held the doctor by the back of his head. Autumn stumbled back in fear.

'_Oh my... the doctor... he just... killed.'_ Tears started to well up and fall down her cheeks.

**God damn it, Autumn! We need to run now! **Wraith bellowed.** He's going to kill us next!**

Autumn watched as the doctor's body fell to the ground. The body made a loud thud that echoed through the quiet hall. Autumn looked to see who had done such a horrible thing but all she could see was a white mask staring at her from the darkness. She stumbled back several steps as the masked person stepped forward. When the masked person stepped into the light Autumn could see it was a man much taller then herself, wearing all black.

'_Wraith what should I do?'_ Autumn finally snapped from her daze.

"Didn't I already kill you?" The mask man spoke. Autumn felt her breath caught in her throat. He looked towards Hana's dead body then back at Autumn. "Who are you?" She took a couple more steps back as the man step forward.

**There's an emergency exit behind us, it'll set off an alarm but it'll get us to the parkade.** Wraith sighed with relief that Autumn finally came to her senses.

The masked man stared down at the files. "Hand them over and you will live."

"I think you're lying..." Autumn whispered as she turned and ran towards the emergency exit. A knife flew in front of her from her right and embedded itself into the ground. She tripped and stumbled to the left to avoid getting stabbed by it. She then noticed a cord attached to the knife.

'_Wraith... why does the serial killer have a cord on him?'_ Autumn stared at the knife and cord blocking her way to the exit.

**So he can make long distant calls without the roaming fees...** His voice dripped with sarcasm. **It must have something to do with his contractor ability; we should avoid it at all costs.**

Autumn spun around to see where the 'serial killer' had gotten to, only to find him standing in front of her. She was 2 or 3 feet away from him. He grabbed her right arm and pulled her closer towards him.

"You shouldn't have ran..." His voice made her shudder. He reached for the files with his other hand.

Autumn did the first thing that came into mind when held by someone who has the touch that can kill and was reaching towards her chest.

The masked man released her arm and doubled over in pain. Autumn staggered back as a small shock ran through her. The shock was no different from when you rub your feet on the carpet and touch metal.

She ran towards the emergency door and threw her whole body into it for it to open. A loud alarm went off and shouts could be heard coming down the hall. She took one last glance at the masked man still doubled over slightly, but attempting to stand up. She ran as fast as she could to the parkade.

Guards ran into the room as the emergency door shut. "FREEZE!" One shouted and pointed his gun at the masked man who was now standing. "You are under arrest!"

The masked man pulled out a knife and threw it at them.

* * *

Autumn ducked and weaved through the cars in the parkade. Ducking behind a car she stopped to catch her breath.

'_I think we've lost him for now...'_ She was gasping for air.

Screams and gunfire could be heard making Autumn flinch and sink lower to the ground.

**Yes... but those guards won't keep him busy for long...** Wraith reminded her.

'_Yah...'_ She rubbed her eyes, smudging her makeup a bit. _'We need to get out of here...'_ She looked up at the car door. Turning so she was now facing the door she stood up slowly, still crouching she peeked in the window. The door was unlocked.

'_Wow... we're really lucky right now.'_ Autumn ducked back down when she heard a door close.

The masked man appeared in the doorway at the end of the hallway. He slowly hobbled around looking for any sign of Autumn.

She opened the door enough to slip into the car placed the files onto the passenger seat. She then took out a clip and unlocked the glove compartment. It made a small click when it fell open. Peeking over the dashboard Autumn saw that the masked serial killer was still pretty far away from her. She searched through everything until she came out with a flashlight, screwdriver, electrical tape and wire cutters.

**Well that's lucky, we're in a mechanics vehicle.**

She peeked up one more time making sure he wasn't near her before looking under the steering column and used the screwdriver to take off the access cover. She then placed the cover on the floor under the passenger side.

She peeked again to see how close he was to her location The masked man was still a good couple of rows away from her. She ducked back under to find the two red wires. She carefully stripped away some of the insulation on them and tied them together. She used some electrical tape wrap around them. Then finding the ignition wire she stripped the wire and gulped.

She touched the end of the ignition wire to where the two red wires meet. Once the ignition was received she sat up and revved the engine. She saw the masked man stare at right at her. She slammed the door shut and put the car in reverse.

'_I don't have a license...'_ Autumn was horrified at the thought of getting caught.

**I do, let's go!** Wraith sounded a little panicked.

'_Which way out?'_ Autumn turned right.

Wraith gulped before saying. **Past him.**

Standing in front of the exit ramp was the masked man.

'_He messed up our mission...'_ Autumn floored the gas petal making the tires squeal as she drove towards the masked man.

**Are you crazy!** Wraith snapped.

'_The only way out is through him!'_ She growled out in frustration. _'If he's a contractor he'd move or die... Which would you choose Wraith?'_

Wraith made a hmph, sound. **I guess we have no choice... I did say that getting out was up to you so just do what you have to do... **

The masked man froze for a second before jumping out of the way realizing that she was not going to stop.

He watched as the car drove away before muttering under his breath. "Huang... we have a problem..."


	10. The Hurt

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait... -_-' fanfiction was giving loading issues  
**

Please R&R and tell us what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: The Hurt**

**

* * *

****Did we lose him?** This was the first time either of them has spoken since they had got away.

Autumn looked over her shoulder. _'I...I think so... I haven't seen him or any other vehicle follow us...'_

Autumn leaned against the steering wheel. "H-how... could he just kill everyone like... like it was nothing!" She spoke out loud for the first time since she saw the masked man. "We... we almost died..."

**He's a contractor... a monster. Killing comes with the job... **Wraith was doing his best to comfort her.

"But we're contractors..." She whispered softly choking back a sob. "I don't want to kill anyone... not unless it was the only way out of the situation..."

**Sometimes there is no other way...** Wraith sighed. **We should ditch the car... if we get pulled over now it'll look bad.**

'_Yah...'_ She slowed the car to a stop. She took off Hana's tags and hung them on the rear view mirror. "We failed... all we have are these folders..." She stared down at them. "We lost the doctor..."

She got out of the car and sighed. "...Do you think these files will be enough?"

**When I get back my body I'll sort through what we got. They wanted info on the doctor and that's what we have. I'd call this job a success.**

Autumn took out her Mana tags and placed them around her neck and then tucked then into her shirt. She then took off the lab coat and tossed them into the drivers seat. She leaned over and picked up the folders then slammed the door shut and walked up the hill.

'_I think they'd want their ID card back...'_ She heaved a sigh. _'So um... we go and get your body now?'_

When she was met with silence she asked. _'Or do we find a safe place to hide these files first?'_

**Lets just get my body... after that I'll contact our employers and see if they're happy with what we have.**

'_Okay...'_ Autumn looked around. _'Which way to your body?'_

**My body is in the hospital located west of here.**

'Okay...' Autumn walked in the direction that she was told to.

* * *

**Sorry for making you walk that far...** Wraith apologized. **I didn't think it would take this long to get here on foot.**

'_It's okay...'_ Autumn walked slowly, her legs screaming with pain.

**You should probably exercise more...** Wraith said quietly.

'_Are you calling me fat!'_ She growled out. She stopped in front of the hospital. _'Wait... how do I get in? Visiting hours are almost over...'_

**...Damn, your right...** Wraith hissed. **Why did this have to get so difficult?**

'_The only way I'd get in if I was family...'_ She paused. _'...Wait it's late for the family time too...'_

**Ouch...** Wraith hissed. **You'll have to find me some kind of body soon...** He grunted in pain. **If I'm in your head for much longer your conscious will overwhelm me...**

Autumn moved around the building looking for a way in. She frowned as she squinted in the dark to see if she saw someone by one of the doors in the back alleyway between two of the buildings. _'I think there's a doctor out having a smoke... or something...'_

As she stepped forwards to get a better she slipped on a wet paper and fell. "OW!" She cried out when she felt the skin on her right knee tear.

**You're such a klutz...** Wraith groaned in frustration.

'_Well the doctor is running over here.'_ She smirked.

**You planned that?** There was surprise in his voice.

'_Uh... sort of...'_ Autumn winced when she saw blood on the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Autumn looked up to see a blonde male wearing a doctor's coat staring down at her. "What's a young lady like you doing in a place like this so late?"

"I-I was walking home..." She said softly, smiling weakly.

The man tsked. "Looks like you skinned your knee." He glanced around. "I might get into trouble but why don't you come inside so we can get you all bandaged up?"

"Um... okay..." Autumn gave him a pleasant smile. _'Wow, this guy is really nice.'_

The doctor held out his hand. "My name is Dr. Paris, and you are?"

**Oh no.** Wraith muttered annoyed.

'_What's wrong?'_ Autumn shook his hand. "Aki."

**I know this man... he was the one who checked me in.**

'_Maybe you can get to your body through him!'_ Autumn felt as if the bad day was getting better.

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" Paris teased.

Autumn's cheeks turned red. "I-I can walk." She stared down at the ground. _'Wraith can you use him?'_

**Maybe... let's get inside first.** Wraith sounded tired.

"C-can you help me up?" She asked softly.

"Oh of course, pardon me." He threw his smoke to the ground and squished it. "Here take my hand."

Autumn took the hand offered to her and she was pulled to her feet. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Paris laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

**You have got to be kidding me. This guy is such a fool.** Autumn could picture Wraith shaking his head in disbelief.

'_I know, but gentlemen are easy to trick.'_ Autumn hid her smirk by looking down at the folders tucked safely against her.

Dr. Paris went over to the door and swiped his pass card. "Lady's first."

"Thank you." Autumn giggled as she went through the door.

"You have to be quiet, if the head nurse catches us we will be in a lot of trouble." He spoke in a low whisper. "Just follow me."

Autumn nodded and followed him. Looking up at the sign she frowned. "Why are we in the critical condition area?"


	11. Wraith

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Please R&R and tell us what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TEN: Wraith**

**

* * *

**Dr. Paris glanced around the hallway. "Well to be honest we don't have many patients in the this sector." He peeked around the corner. "So there's not as many nurses over here." He gestured for her to follow him. "All we have to do is be careful of room 314."

"Why?" Autumn followed, glancing at the room numbers.

"Why?" Dr. Paris blinked in confused. "Oh!" He shook his head. "Because that's the only room the nurses will come and check on. A man came in earlier today and collapsed all of a sudden."

**Bingo.** Wraith chuckled.

"Shouldn't you check on him first?" Autumn suggested with a look of concern. _'We found you!'_

"What?" Paris looked confused for a second. "I guess so..." He rubbed his head. "Do you know him?"

'_Oh crap... um...'_ Autumn's face went blank.

Dr. Paris laughed. "What am I thinking, that's impossible." He had a stupid grin spread across his face.

**Baka...** Wraith hissed.

"All right this is the room, be very quiet." Dr. Paris opened the door and they slipped into the room.

"Okay..." Autumn whispered.

As Dr. Paris began checking over the papers, Autumn slipped away to stand next to Wraith's body.

**You have to open my eyes...**

Autumn looked over at Paris seeing him still engrossed with the papers. She quickly opens his eyes.

Wraith transferred over and blinked. Autumn backed away as he sat up.

"Okay all of his papers look in order." Dr. Paris turned around. "Now how about we take care of that... knee?" His face went blank. "Sir you're awake!"

Autumn was backed into the corner with a shocked look. "I-I didn't wake him up... I swear!"

Wraith rubbed his head and smiled. "I just came to. I must have had another attack didn't I?

"Uh... um..." Autumn glanced at the doctor. "What do we do?"

"Everyone calm down, please." Paris held his hands out. "Um sir, this young lady had an accident outside and I just need to borrow your room to bandage her knee." He flushed. "Would you mind keeping this a secret?"

"Of course, it's no problem at all." Wraith smiled. "I'll even hold those folders for her." He reached his hand out.

"Oh! Thank you." Autumn smiled and handed the files to him.

Dr. Paris sighed. "Thank you sir, thank you so much." He lowered his voice so only Wraith could hear. "She's kind of cute isn't she?"

Wraith laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, you bet..."

"I'm sorry for being such a bother..." Autumn stared down at her knee.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Don't worry about it." Paris gestured to a stool. "Please sit down so we can take a better look at that knee of yours."

Autumn went over to the stool and sat down, showing him her injured knee.

"It's not deep so you won't need stitches." Paris smiled up at her after examining her knee. "Just a dab of peroxide and a bandage."

He began to clean the wound. Autumn hissed and flinched. Dr. Paris carefully bandaged her knee. "Good as new."

"You brought her all the way here just for that?" Wraith blinked confused.

Autumn smiled awkwardly feeling lost without Wraith in her mind. "Well I have a long walk home... and it could have gotten infected, the first layer of skin got ripped up..."

Wraith shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you feeling better sir?" Autumn asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Wraith yawned. "I just need a little rest to work things out."

Autumn nodded. "Ah, okay."

"Well if that's the case, I think I should lead you outside so our friend here can get some rest." Paris suggested as he put the items used away.

"Yes that's a good idea." Autumn looked from Wraith then to the folders and back to Wraith again.

Wraith nodded. "Be careful out there."

Autumn smiled and nodded. "I will, hopefully you'll feel better soon." She followed Dr. Paris out of the room.

Once the door was closed and they started down the hall did she dare to ask her question. "Um... is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Oh of course." Paris flushed. "Right this way." He led the way to the bathroom.

Autumn also flushed. _'Hopefully he doesn't plan on going in with me...'_ After being met with silence she sighed. _'Oh yah... Wraith's not there anymore.'_

_

* * *

_"Are things okay in there?" Dr. Paris's concerned voice called from the doorway.

"Yes!" Autumn called back as she finished washing off the rest of the makeup. She walked out of the bathroom. "I feel a lot better now."

Paris blinked in surprise. "Wow... you look so different without all that makeup on."

Autumn blinked then flushed. "Not that different... it's just it was agitating my eyes and was running, so I had to get rid of it." She stared at the ground. _'Meaning if he thinks I look that different then I'm safe from being recognized by that man...'_

"No really!" Dr. Paris exclaimed. "You look like a completely different person. I wouldn't have recognized you if I didn't know it was you." He blinked in shock.

"Oh." Autumn said softly then pouted with big puppy eyes. "I look awful without it on don't I?"

Paris blushed. "Oh no, no. You look... amazing."

'_Not what I was expecting.'_ Autumn blinked in surprise. "Um... Thank you... for all the help you gave me."

Autumn looked towards to the door that they had entered from. "I have to get home..." She turned back to Dr. Paris and smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around some time?"

Dr. Paris smiled. "I hope so."

"Bye Dr. Paris." She slipped out the back door that he opened for her.

"Be careful!" He called after her.

"I will!" She ran out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.

She slowly made her way home only passing a few people, none of which that look like they were the masked man.

Only when Autumn made it home and made sure her door and all her windows were locked did she relax. But once she saw the disaster her house was in she growled. She put the tags on her dresser and collapsed on her bed after shoving everything off of it, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R**


	12. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Please R&R and tell us what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Aftermath**

**

* * *

****Autumn's POV...**

**

* * *

**My body felt like it had been ran over by a truck. And the driver of said truck decided to back up and run me over again. I groaned as I sat up and scratched my head. My eyes widened with fear.

'_Not many people have the same hair color as me!'_ I glanced around my room realizing the horrid state I left it in. I have a box of hair dye somewhere. I slowly got off my bed and sighed at the time. _'5 in the morning...'_

'_Meaning I've had a minimum of 3 hours of sleep...'_ I groaned yet again before picking my papers. _'I couldn't sleep well cause of my nightmares... I thought us contractors weren't supposed to get those...'_

I sorted through my papers and sketches and placed them in the proper folders. I managed to gather them up and put into two backpacks. I then shoved them into my closet. I picked up my pencils and other art supplies that had fallen on me the previous day. I placed them inside my duffle bag. Once satisfied with the papers and art stuff, I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30. I picked up my dirty cloths and shoved them into the knapsack.

I took out a pair of pants and a tank top, clean underwear and socks. The rest of my clothes went into my two suitcases.

I found the box of hair dye under my bed. The label said Raven; it'd look black with a bluish tint if the light hits it just right. I found a pair of scissors in one of my drawers and went to the bathroom. After cutting my hair to chin length I dyed it. Once it was set and I had shampooed and conditioned it I went for my shower.

When I was done my shower I got dressed. I put the clothes from last night into the knapsack. I made myself a bowl of instant Raman and ate it quickly. After washing and drying the bowl, I went through my drawers and took out my dishes and cutlery and wrapped them up in my bedding and then placed them in the duffle bag along with my dried food.

I then went to brush my teeth, then grabbed my toiletries and my makeup and placed it into one of the suitcases. Once satisfied with my now clean apartment I slipped on my combat boots. I picked up my flats and put them into the duffle bag.

I picked up the tags and shoved them in my pocket before I left my house and locked the door. It was about 8:45 so I decided it would be best to go and meet up with Wraith at our favorite spot.

* * *

Once Autumn had reached the road that lead to their spot by the river she slowed her walking down. A few meters down she could make out a man leaning against a car. Autumn smiled and jogged up to him. Wraith raised an eyebrow while he finished eating his bagel.

"Hey!" Autumn chirped as she fought to get oxygen back into her lungs.

"Good morning." Wraith looked down at her.

"Are you feeling better?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah." He sighed. "My heads just a little rattled."

"How bad is it?" A small frown marred her face.

Wraith raised his eyebrow again. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Well..." She looked towards the trees. "If you're head's rattled it'd be my fault..."

"Why do you suspect that?" His lips curled upward ever so slightly.

"I don't know." She sighed feeling extremely tired.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Wraith patted her shoulder. "It's the same thing every time I use my power. I just need to get all my thoughts in order."

"Okay." Autumn forced a smile. "So, um... did you talk to them yet?"

"Not yet I'm afraid. I don't want to call them until I have all the information I've gathered from Yamagoochi's head sorted out in my own." He explained.

"Ah, okay." Autumn stared down at the ground. "Wraith..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "That serial killer..."

"What about him?" There was concern in his voice.

"He-he..." She was upset about the wording she had to use. "I had nightmares cause of him..."

"Nightmares?" Wraith frowned.

"It's strange..." Autumn whispered. "Because I was told contractors can't dream..." She looked back up at Wraith. "But... I dreamed that I was alone... and he had got me..." She shivered. "It's stupid cause I know he won't find me but..."

"It's true that contractors aren't supposed to be able to dream." He pointed out. "But you seem to do a lot of things contractors usually don't do..." He paused watching her become even more distressed. "If you're really that worried about it, how about we get you a new place?"

Autumn sweat dropped. "Um... about the place thing..." She looked out at the water. "I lied... I don't like it there... but I'm in debt so I can't leave..."

"Hmm?" A small smirk crossed his face. "How much do you owe?"

"Two months worth of rent..." She sighed in frustration. "And I have to pay for the stove and fridge repairs... that's why I took the job..."

"Well, how about I lend you the money you need." He suggested.

Autumn looked freaked out. "You don't have to! I'm pretty sure once we get the money from the job I'll be fine."

"That's why I had said 'lend'." His smirk widened. "I'll expect you to pay me back when we get paid. But taking care of business right now would be better then later."

"Then I have to find a new place..." Autumn really didn't have the energy for all this.

Wraith opened his car door. "I have a place in mind."

"Huh?"

He got into the car. "Come on."

"Okay..." She got into the car.

"Which way to your place?"

She flushed. "Um... near the... Momo hotel..."

"Hmm. I see..." Wraith started the engine and drove.

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW _**


	13. Leaving and Confrontation

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Please R&R and tell us what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWELVE: Leaving and Confrontation**

**

* * *

**Autumn stared out the window watching the scenery go past and trying to avoid eye contact with Wraith.

"What's the matter? Usually you're talking a mile a minute."

"N-nothing..."

Wraith had a smug smile on his face. Through the reflection on the window Autumn saw the smile and flinched. She then turned her attention to her lap and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

He sighed. "So what does your place look like?"

Autumn looked up briefly. "It's 2 blocks down from the hotel."

Wraith nodded and pulled to a stop in front of her place. Autumn once again flinched. Wraith turned off the car. "Let's go."

"O-okay..." She forced a smile. Once they got out and to the courtyard a door slammed shut.

"Oi, brat! I thought I told you no bring stragglers here!" A big ugly man yelled from the doorstep.

"Whose that?" Wraith frowned in confusion.

"My landlord..." Autumn whispered.

"You have to be kidding..."

"Sadly, no."

"You stupid girl!" The man bellowed as he walked towards us. "You're late on your payments and now you bring strange boys around? Can't you follow the rules!"

Wraith moved in front of Autumn. She blinked in surprised. "Wraith..." She whispered.

"You must be this young lady's landlord." Wraith addressed him coldly.

"Yes I am!" The man glared at him. "Now get out of here!"

"I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere without my friend's belongings." He gave the man a cold stare back.

"You're going to pay her bill too?" The man grinned wickedly.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Wraith pulled out a large roll of bills from his pocket. "Now how much does she owe you?"

"126,133 yen (1) for the rent and whatever the damage she's done to the fridge and stove of hers." The man glared at Wraith once more.

"And how much exactly would that be?" Wraith raised an eyebrow. "As the landlord I can be more than positive that you've been maintaining the apartment while she has been staying here. You would know the damage on the items in question."

The man grumbled. "Probably about 36,038 yen (2) worth."

"How about I give you 180,191 yen (3) and you go have yourself a bath, on me." Wraith handed the man the money.

The man fumed but took the money. "She better be gone within the hour..."

"I wouldn't want to stay a minute more." Wraith watched the man storm back into his house.

"Thank you..." Autumn spoke in a quiet voice.

"Don't mention it, I hate men like that." Wraith turned to look down at her.

"Well um... it'll take me 5 minutes or so to gather everything up. You can wait in the car okay?" Wraith nodded and went back into his car. "Thanks..." Autumn ran into her house.

7 minutes later she came out with two suitcases, a knapsack and a duffle bag.

"Um... where do you want me to put these?" She looked confused for a second.

"The trunk and back seat are fine. Is that really everything?" Wraith stared at her luggage.

"I don't own a lot." She smiled. "And you'd be surprised how small I can fold things." She paused for a second. "Wait, I have two more bags in my closet." She placed the suitcases and knapsack in the trunk and the duffle bag in the back seat. She then ran back into her apartment to get the two bags.

Once she came back she placed the two bags with the duffle bag.

Wraith stared at the bags. "I probably would be surprised..."

She smiled. "Now I have to go return this key to... him..." She narrowed her eyes at the landlord's house.

Wraith whistled. "Hey look a bird."

Autumn gave him a strange look. "Want to come with me?"

"I think you can beat Bowser on your own this time Peach." Wraith smiled smugly.

"Peach!" She gave him a dirty look. "I guess I will..." She turned and stomped off to the house and knocked on his door.

The landlord opens the door and glares at her. Autumn shoved the key into his face. "Sayonara!" She turned and walked back to the car and got in.

She glared at Wraith. "Happy?"

"Much." Wraith started the car and drove off.

"Now where are we going?" Autumn slumped against her seat tired.

"To your new place." Wraith answered.

"And where is that?" Autumn growled.

Wraith smiled softly. "Umitsuki Apartments."

Autumn's eyes widened. "But... that's on the other side of town..."

"If that's a problem, I can go talk to your landlord and get your place back." An evil glint flashed in Wraith's eyes.

"NO!" She snapped then looked out the window. A moment of silence had settled over them. "...I need to get a job..."

"You have a job." He chuckled.

"Huh?" Autumn looked at him frowned for a second. "Oh yah..." She turned back to the window. "But maybe a part time one... so then it looks slightly normal or something..." She yawned and leaned back in the seat. "Or maybe volunteer work..." She started to drift off.

'Man she talks a lot...' Wraith shook his head as she fell asleep. He tsked. "Passed right out, she's such a kid."

* * *

(1) About $1,400

(2) About $400

(3) About $2,000

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	14. Attacked and New Home

**Disclaimer: We do not own Darker than BLACK but Kuma does own Wraith and I do own Autumn**

**Author Note: Please R&R and tell us what you liked and what needs work. ^_^'**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Attacked and New Home**

**

* * *

****Autumn's POV...**

**

* * *

**I blinked open my eyes slowly and noticed the sun setting. I stretched and looked to the driver's side of the car. "Wraith?" There was no sign of him. I looked to the back of the car to find my bags where missing. "Oh no!"

I got out of the car and looked around, the street was quiet. "Wraith..." I noticed the sign on the fence. It read: Umitsuki Apartments.

I gulped then walked into the courtyard, glancing around nervously. Suddenly a black cat jumped at me. "EEK!" I squeaked as I fell backwards from the force of the cat hitting me. The cat glanced at me for a moment before running off.

I sat up and rubbed my head and two seconds later and old lady chased after it. "Get back here so I can make soup out of you!"

I heard a sigh from behind me. "Looks like she's at it again."

I turned and stared up at the speaker. I felt my heart clench and panic began to rise in my chest. The dark haired male stared down at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Li Shunsheng. Are you new here?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times. I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Uh..." I blinked stupidly. "Maybe?"

He stared at me confused then looked down at his watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late again. I'm really sorry about this! I'll see you later."

"Um okay?" I watched the guy run off and shook my head once more trying to get rid of the image. _'Why did I think of him when I saw him?'_

"Damn cat..." The old lady grumbled. "Always hanging around here..."

"He's an evil cat..." I glared at where the cat had stood and stared at me.

"Heh, tell me about it! That cat always is causing trouble around here. When I found out who keeps feeding it..." She began to mutter dark words that were hard to hear.

"Um have you seen a guy that wears a detective's hat?" The old lady stared at her with a blank expression. "Or a trench coat?"

"Detective's hat, trench coat?" She raised an eyebrow. "You must be talking about Kontou!"

"Um yah..." I sweat dropped. "Where'd he go?"

"Oh, he's inside drinking tea." She motioned towards the house. "Come in, a friend of Kontou's is always welcome."

I stood up and brushed myself off before following after her. Once inside the building I took off my boots and followed her in to watch 'Kontou' finish drinking his tea.

I gave him a death glare. "Hello Kontou..."

"Hello Aki!" He greet pleasantly. "Did you only just wake up?

"Yes..." I sat down in front of him crossing my arms over my chest. "You and my stuff went missing, and then a cat attacked me—"

"Oh no, Gran! Don't tell me that cat's back again." Wraith turned to look at the old lady.

She just grumbled. I smirked. "She chased him away."

"Well that's good." He smiled. "So Gran, this is the friend I was telling you about, the one who's looking for a place to stay."

I smiled awkwardly. _'So this is Wraith's grandmother?'_

"So you're interested in moving in here are you?" The old lady smiled.

"Yes Mam." I nodded. "Are there any rules I should know about?"

"Take you trash out in the morning, not in the evening." She began to list off things. "No pets, pay your rent on time. Anything else goes." She eyes me suspiciously. "You better not be trouble like the previous lady."

"Previous lady?" I looked from Wraith to the old lady.

"Yah, she was in some sort of shady business and got murdered."

I paled. "Uh... uh..."

"Don't worry Gran, Aki's a good girl." Wraith smirked.

I nodded. "Yes Aki is a good girl..."

Wraith smiled and I flushed realizing I just spoke in third person like a small child. "So do you think it will be okay for her to stay here?"

"Sure, she's a friend of yours that needs help isn't she?" The old lady smiled.

"Yes, she's a very good friend." Wraith nodded.

"Um... Kontou..." I spoke quietly. "Where's my stuff."

"Your things are already in the vacant room." He smiled.

"202, deary. Here's your key." The old lady handed me the key.

"Thank you... Mrs.?"

"Misuzu Oyama." She pointed to a silent old man. "And that old fart over there is Toshiro. Toshiro smiled and nodded.

I smiled back. "Hello." Toshiro went back to what he was doing. "Um... thank you."

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to get going Gran." Wraith stood up, I did so too. "I have some work to catch up on."

I gave him a look that read 'do you need help?'

Wraith walked up to me. "Goodbye Aki." He hugged me then whispered. "Meet me at our spot tomorrow."

I smiled. "Bye Kontou, thank you." I hugged him back. When he pulled away he waved good by and left.

"Well aren't you going to unpack?" The old lady asked.

"Um... yes?" I frowned slightly confused.

"Go on the deary!" She shooed me out of the house after I put my boots on. "Remember don't feed that cat!"

"I won't!" I called and went up the stairs to the apartment.

I glanced at the door and took a deep breath when I inserted the key. I turned the lock and opened the door. Inside was a pleasant looking apartment. It had a home feeling I missed over the years. I closed the door behind me and smiled. _'Maybe things aren't so bad.'_

_

* * *

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**_  
_


End file.
